Urona Sigma
Terran Dominion (-2500) Zerg Swarm (2500-2502) }} Urona Sigma, sometimes shortened to just Urona, is a planet situated in or near the Koprulu Sector. In addition to ocean(s), it possesses at least one major landmass in its north-eastern hemisphere.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #5" StarCraft 1''' (5) (October 28, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). History Urona Sigma was a Terran Dominion world up until the Brood War in 2500. The Terran Dominion base on that world was then overrun by zerglings, with Rho Squadron being caught in the tide. A dropship came to evacuate the base, but of the squad only Sergeant Virgil Caine made it out alive.Waugh, James. "A War On." (Feb. 13, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: A War On Accessed 2013-02-13. By 2502, the world was infested by the zerg. Jim Raynor and his Raiders, deliberately taking shelter from the Terran Dominion on zerg-infested worlds,Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i). "StarCraft #3" StarCraft '''1 (3) (August 19, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). used Urona as a hideout.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #5" StarCraft 1''' (5) (October 28, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). A trio of Dark Templar, seeking xel'naga artifacts, found one in the possession of the War Pigs, a band of outlaws who had been hired by Dominion official Tamsen Cauley to kill Raynor. These protoss traveled to Urona in order to deliver a warning to Raynor as well as tell him to leave. The protoss believed Urona was a lost cause and would soon begin a purification operation against it.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Mike S. Miller, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #6" StarCraft '''1 (6) (November 25, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). War Pig Cole Hickson, an old friend of Raynor's and the secret victim of neural resocialization, led the band to Urona Sigma on their ship, the General Lee. They were followed by Cauley's Cerberus Program forces, led by Lars Trakken, an old enemy of Hickson's. The Raiders were planning to pack up and leave when the War Pigs discovered their secret lair. One of the War Pigs tried to kill Raynor but the attempt was interrupted by a zerg attack. Meanwhile, the Cerberus troopers attacked the General Lee, forcing its pilot to abandon it and stranding the War Pigs on Urona. Urona Sigma]] The War Pigs and Raynor escaped from the zerg, but were separated from the Raiders' dropships. The protoss began a purification operation at this time, focusing away the area Raynor and the War Pigs had been trapped at (an unusual action, as Raynor was near the heaviest zerg concentration).Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #7" StarCraft 1 (7) (January 20, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Lars Trakken was unable to restrain himself, taking a number of Cerberus heavies with him to the surface via dropship, intending to see Hickson's death personally. Trakken demanded the War Pigs surrender Hickson to him. Raynor, noting the odd behavior, offered Hickson up, but it was simply a trap to steal the dropship and escape. Raynor and the War Pigs got the drop on Trakken, wounding him and leaving him to be killed by nydus worm-spawned zerglings. Raynor and the War Pigs escaped, though Romy Pyrius was killed by a Cerberus heavy. Raynor believed the protoss had foreseen these events, and had used their purification operation as a trick. References Category:Planets Category:Purified worlds Category:Zerg worlds Category:Terran Dominion worlds